Beyond Shadows of Doubt
by Zeto
Summary: Shounen ai, angst. Eiji finds out the hard way why Oishi doesn't like him.


**Beyond the Shadows of Doubt**  
**By: **Kyouke

* * *

**Series:** Prince of Tennis  
**Theme: **Pink bunnies and a massacre of mascara  
**Length: **1, 775+ words.  
**Genre: **Suspense/horror/angst?  
**Warnings: **Unbeta'ed. Italics are from the past, another language or emphasis. I'm sure you smart people can tell which is which. Let's pretend the Fuji's have a massive house if they don't.  
**Pairings: **Tezuka/Fuji hints

* * *

Amidst a dark canvas of grey, the pale creature lay forgotten in the rain. It couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't even cry save for the mermaid tears leaking down its face. 

Eiji stared at it, somehow mesmerized by that pathetic sight. He leaned down, cold fingers reaching out and clasping onto a scraggly paw. Despite getting wet, he hugged the wetly-fuzzy animal close.

"Us rejected things should stick together, nyah?" He whispered to it.

_"Eiji . . . I-I didn't know you felt that way about me."_

That should have sent off warning bells in his head; should have clued him in.

It didn't.

_"Oishi, will you go out with me?" His blue, blue eyes gleamed with hope. _

"I'm sorry, Eiji. You're a great friend and tennis partner but . . . I just don't feel that way about you."

"Oh . . . "

That had been three days ago. Three days of walking in a stupor, playing with only half his heart, stumbling around blindly until Tezuka told him to get some rest and go home.

And Oishi hadn't even looked at him when he trudged off the courts.

He continued through the deserted playground, sniffling as the cold and wet clung to him like a second skin.

"Eiji!"

Blankly, he glanced up. Ah, just his sister.

"Why don't you have an umbrella?" She demanded. "It doesn't matter; get in the house."

Oh. When had he gotten there so quickly?

She ushered her little brother in, frowning at the stray animal.

"Eiji, where did you get that disgusting thing? Give it here. I'll throw it out." She reached for the sopping bunny, distaste curled about her face.

"No!" He glared at her with sudden anger. "It's mine."

She started. "Eiji . . . okay, it's yours. Just clean it off first, okay, kiddo? Hey, I got you a new toothpaste tube; apple mint."

He nodded numbly before making his way upstairs, tracking water all over the carpet. His sister didn't say anything, staring after her sibling.

After gingerly washing his new stuffed animal, he placed the bunny near the heater and stripped himself. Mechanically, he showered, feeling jets of burning water cascade down his slender body.

_Why was it so cold?_

Only when his body flushed pink did he turn the water off. Bundling himself in layers of clothing, he picked his bunny up, shuffled back to his room and climbed into bed. Snuggling into his sheets, he clasped the still-soaking bunny close and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you all right, Eiji?" Fuji asked, frowning. 

"Oh course I am, nyah," he flashed his usual smile.

The tensai scrutinized him for a long moment, making him feel so very aware.

"We're going to be late and then Tezuka-buchou will make us run laps. Let's go," he exclaimed before taking off.

"You two are late. Ten laps each." The tall captain intoned.

"You wouldn't make me run laps, would you, Kunimitsu?" Fuji leaned in, brushing his fingers lightly over one of Tezuka's crossed arms.

"You know the rules. Hit the court, -Fuji-." Tezuka quietly emphasized his teammate's last name.

With his typical smile, Fuji shrugged and began to run, catching up to Eiji.

"Nee, Eiji. My parents are allowing me to throw a Halloween party."

"What's that?" The redhead asked curiously.

"It's some American tradition on the last day of October. Little kids go out, dressed up. They knock on doors and ask for candy. I heard about it from Ryoma."

"Eh? Another one of ochibi's American things?" He perked up a little.

"The party's next Monday. It's a masquerade, so dress in disguise. It starts at 8PM."

As the pair of friends finished their rounds, they picked up their rackets and joined the rest of the team, warming up.

Sweat dripped down the acrobatic teen's forehead; it had been a gruelling practice, stretching his limits. He reached into his pack, withdrawing a bottle of liquid. Tipping it back, he let the cool water slide down his parched throat.

"You dropped this, Eiji." Momo-chan held out the tattered rabbit. "When'd you get this?"

"That's Ishi," the redhead snatched his bunny away.

* * *

Halloween rolled around, and Eiji found himself panicking. 

"Calm down, Eiji!"

"I can't! The party starts in two hours and I have no costume!" He declared, running around in his room.

"Well, put down my mascara! You've already made a massacre of three of my best wands." She made a face, retrieving her makeup.

"But-but onee-san!"

"Here. I've got a few ideas."

Eiji recoiled in sudden fear, asking with due apprehension. "What . . . ideas?"

She told him.

"No! There is no way I'm doing that!"

"You got a brighter idea?"

He pouted. "No, but nyah"

The redhead stared at himself. Body encased in spandex with flashes of his flesh peeking through, disguised as stripes, fake nails glued to each finger, a swishing, and a black and red tail. Large, pointed ears, a simple mask covering his upper face and lips painted a soft pink. Eyes outlined in black, hair heavily streaked with black until one couldn't see whether his real colour was scarlet or ebony.

"Is that me?"

"You bet your cute little kitten nose it is," his sister beamed at him proudly, tapping him on his nose affectionately.

"I look . . . different."

"Of course you do, dummy. You look hot. And I mean that only in a sisterly way." She assured him.

"Are you sure..?"

"Beyond the shadows of doubt. Now get your ass out the door and knock him dead."

"Onee-san! What are you saying?"

"I said, knock 'em dead, kiddo." She smiled innocently.

* * *

The redhead arrived at his best friend's house only a couple minutes late. Nervously, he rang the doorbell; would anyone recognize him? Maybe laugh at him? 

A belly dancer opened the door. "Welcome," he--she?—murmured in a sultry tone before allowing Eiji to cross into a new realm of mystique and seduction.

He couldn't help but wonder the identity of the door attendant. A slim, shapely body hidden under swathes of scarves, face concealed.

The party was in full swing already; heated dancing, peals of laughter ringing, candy and food making its way into eager mouths.

Sheets and ribbons of silky fabric hung from ceiling to floor, dark amber light spilled across the room, simply effective Halloween decorations garlanded the rooms.

Not recognizing any faces, Eiji gravitated towards the kitchen. Surely ochibi or Momo-chan were there, eating? After all, he made no connection to the characters crowded in at the tables of food.

The redhead paused in his travels. Was that . . . Taka-san? Geared up in brown leather and hat, sideburns gone? And was that a needle in his hands?

Eiji stuttered, "T-T-Taka-san? He's that guy! From that manga! From that school!"

"Yeah, we sure know who he is now, Kikumaru-sempai." A voice dryly remarked behind him.

"Ah!" Eiji whirled around, glomping the figure behind him without even looking. "Ochibi!"

Ryoma urked but felt his face discolour as Eiji held on. "Kiku-maru-s-sempai. I can't . . . breathe."

"Ochibi!" Eiji happily squealed, letting go at last.

"Are you a . . . cat, Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma stared unabashedly.

"Hai, nyah! And what are you?"

Ryoma sipped at his drink, before blinking. He stood before Eiji, attired in his typical tennis gear, racquet hanging off his back. "I'm Andre Agassi."

Blinking, Eiji just stared at the young tennis player. "Um...yeah, nyah. Nee, ochibi, whatcha drinking?"

"This? Fuji-sempai gave it to me. It's a..._Caribbean Pineapple_."

"Ka-ri-bi-an pai-ni-app-pu-ru?"

"It's alcholic."

"Ah, I see! But ochibi...aren't you too young to drink?"

A careless shrug from the young teammate. "Hey, isn't that Fuji-sempai?"

"Ah! Where?" Eiji twisted his body almost unnaturally, to catch a glimpse of the so-far elusive tennis tensai.

He couldn't see Fuji yet but there was Tezuka. And surely, where Tezuka was, Fuji was bound to follow. A head of light, ruffled brown hair.

Eiji darted away from Ryoma, swimming through the crowd with agile ease.

"Buchou!" He called, leaping through the crowd and nimbly landing on his feet before the captain.

The acrobatic teen started. "Eh! Fuji? I thought-what are you dressed as?"

"Why, I'm Tezuka, of course," he gave a complacent smile, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his slender nose., before losing the expression on his face and donning a more stoic look.

With a nervous laugh, Eiji slunk away. "I'm gonna go look for Oishi now..."

"Eiji, he's upstairs in the study but-" Fuji helpfully called after his rapidly retreating figure.

"Sankyuu!"

"-But he's with someone else..." Fuji finished weakly.

Reaching the stairs, he paused. Clad in a white labcoat, Inui leaned casually against the base of the banister. Spotting Eiji, the tallest tennis player of the Seigaku teamed held a small vial.

"Uhm-who are you dressed supposed to be anyway?" The cat asked.

"Why, I'm a mad scientist. 100 this drink will turn you into a-" Inui halted, voice trailing off.

"Into a what?" The redhead asked suspiciously.

Glasses gleaming, Inui fought back a small smirk. "Nothing. Want to try it?"

A shake of the head. "I-uh-need to find Oishi!" He darted upstairs, steeling his nerves. _Even if Oishi doesn't like me like that, we can still be friends. Oishi will always be my friend, nyah._

He heard the low murmur of the Oishi's kindly tones. Spying the door leading to the study, he bounced in. "Nee Oishi..."

All colour drained him his face and lips. All life faded in his eyes.

For there was Oishi, arms wrapped around some other person. A pair of slim hands tangled in his Oishi's hair. Another mouth touching his Oishi's lips.

The couple broke apart.

"Eiji," Oishi whirled around, startled.

"Oh...sorry for interupting...I...I-gotta go!" He spun around blindly, and fled without running into the door or walls.

Back down the stairs, without stumbling, through the crowd of happy partiers. He just ran, as fast as his agility and speed would carry him. Never once looking back.

_I guess that's why Oishi doesn't like me._ He thought, tears sparking in his eyes.

* * *

It took a week for the reality to truly sink in. Within that span of time, it wasn't hard avoiding his tennis partner outside of practice or matches. 

He had taken to sleeping with his giant stuffed bear and bunny but somehow, that just made him more lonely.

He sat his bunny upon his windowsill, next to a small potted plant. He glanced around his empty room.

Somehow, Eiji's giant teddy never fell to the left anymore.

He knew, beyond the shadows of doubt plaguing him, he had outgrown the stuffed animal, putting it away in his closet.

"I guess..."

"I don't need it anymore."

br>

br>  
br>  
**Fin**


End file.
